In my veins
by janoskiansLaura
Summary: He was getting up and I grabbed onto his hand " what happened to the moon and back , the forever and always " , I said to him while looking in his eyes for the love ...I didn't see it. Review...


**_Another Luke Brooks and Laura Marano story, anyways this one will probably be a two shot, but you guys have to review and tell me. _**

**_I hope you like this story. _**

* * *

Laura's pov

I was waiting...waiting... he never came, my boyfriend Ross Lynch... I guess he was too busy, I walked out of the restaurant, quietly in the streets of LA.

As I was walking, I saw someone who looked exactly like him, and I came to get a closer look, that's When I heard my heart fall to pieces. It was him with a blonde girl... I didn't call out his name, Instead I ran away of the painful sight.

* * *

Was it wrong of me to fall back for Ross, that's when my past with Luke popped in my head... You see I was dating Luke. , and then everything started falling apart.

I went back to Ross. Which was a mistake that I realized now. I took out my phone and Luke's phone number was the first, I decided if I should call him , but I couldn't... I can't.

I just continued walking home, then I passed the Janoskians house , the lights were on, I continued walking...

* * *

I came home, I took a shower and put on a tee-shirt that I still had from Luke, it made me feel that he was still here with me.

I was lost... so lost now. I was cuddled to the couch with my cold arms wrapped around myself, as tears fell down my cheeks.

I couldn't sleep, I just had to call him.. but I couldn't and I can't. My hand found it's way to my cell phone, I clicked the button and my hands that were shaking ,was trying to hold on to it.

When I thought everything, I let him go...he probably doesn't want to hear from me. I waited for him to pick up, I decided I should hang up, but that's when my heart went up and started crying Inside of me

The voice that I never thought I would hear anymore...

" Laura... "

It was his voice...

" I'm sorry Luke, I shouldn't have left... I really miss you and I know you don't miss me ,but I just want to say these last words, it's always been you, I love you still to the moon and back... " , my voice was hurting and tears were slipping down my cheeks like a waterfall

* * *

My heart couldn't take it anymore... I hung up. I cried myself to sleep.. I heard a knock on my door and I was awoken from my sleep.I got up and opened the door, I felt someone embrace me in their arms...

" I got you laur "

His voice... his arms... the scent... and I knew it was him. I looked up at him and put my hand softly to his cheek

" Luke.. " , I said and he smiled , I missed that smile. He took my hand from his cheek and embraced it with his hands .

We stood there hugging each other closer... if we let go, it would seem like we were letting go, but holding on tight.

* * *

The words that I needed to tell him was

" please don't go... " , I whispered in his arms and I got cuddled closer to his arms for the reply. That's what I needed.

I realized that I was stupid and sometimes love has its darkest days...

* * *

I woke up by him in his arms,staring at his face

" you shouldn't stare at people like that "

I was embarrassed, he caught me staring at his face..

" sorry.. it's just your so.. beautiful " , I told him while looking down

" I could say that about you to cupcake "

He used the nickname, I looked up at his face

" even though we won't see each other anymore " , he said while looking at the ground

" ... what do you mean " ? " , I asked him while looking at him and I didn't want to hear the words.

" I can't Laura anymore " , he said

" no please Luke I'm sorry for everything I did " I started to say really fast while the tears were falling

" Laura I think it's the best for us, to not see each other anymore and forget each others number, "

I was confused maybe this is the consequence I have to pay for leaving him.

* * *

He was getting up and I grabbed onto his hand

" what happened to the moon and back , the forever and always " , I said to him while looking in his eyes for the love

...I didn't see it.

* * *

He just grabbed me and kissed me, it was passionate and long, I was holding on to his bicep, it was a goodbye kiss which lasted long, but it was a sad ...sad kiss.

He let me go, I left there, I felt the walls closing in..

I didn't see him anymore .

For all the days waiting for the door to be open and see him...

Never happened.

Waiting for the " baby I'm here "

Never. ...

* * *

I was still with Ross, but it didn't feel right, it never did.

Pretending everything was going alright... the truth was , it wasn't.

" what's wrong Laura ? " , Ross asked as he grabbed my hand, but I moved away

" don't touch me " , I said as I walked away

" what the fuck is your problem ! " , he screamed at me while walking to me

" nothing... what about you Ross! " , I yelled at him at the last part and he looked at me like I grew two heads

" what are you talking about?"

I walked away and forgetting him calling my name.

* * *

" Laura you know better to have a fucking attitude with me ! ", he yelled

" Ross your never here when I need you, you always say your busy, are you sure about that"

" your fucking annoying, no wonder he left you, cause he didn't love you, it probably was an act " , Ross said in a smirk

* * *

Tears slipped out my eyes and I ran out-door , everything around me felt like it was crashing, my heart couldn't take it anymore it felt like it was going stop breathing...

I sat down on the sidewalk

" maybe Ross is right , i am annoying and it was all a plan to hurt me " , I said to myself

I felt everyone unloving me slowly, like a knife went through my heart slowly.

It hurt , it was painful... I needed to get out of here, I called the phone number for the

Last words.

" Laura what did I tell you? "

" Luke I know, I'm sorry, but I need to go and I want you to be happy, since you will everyone will with me not being here, I just want to say I love you, my last words that you will hear from me... goodbye "

I hanged up .

* * *

**_Should it have a part two?_**


End file.
